NOT From Your Secret Admirer
by X-ShikaTemaLuv-X
Summary: [Oneshot] Gary, Ash, and Paul take interest in the notes being left in Drew's locker. Who is writing these letters to Drew - most definitely not his secret admirer. Contestshipping, Read and review (: enjoy!


**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on my story (:**

**I'm having MAJOR writer's block, so I started writing down whatever story ideas came to mind. This is what came out. I'm determined to finish this so I can get my creative juices flowing.**

**I hope you like my story and without further ado…**

**~/~/~/~/~**

**Not From Your Secret Admirer**

Drew went to his locker at lunchtime and rolled his eyes as something fell out. There it was again – another note. For the past week he had been receiving notes in his locker from girls. He hadn't read them at all whenever he got them. As far as he was concerned, if a girl is too scared to tell him that she likes him to his face, then he didn't need to waste his time on her. Shy girls weren't his thing.

"Hey, Drew," he heard his name be called. He turned his head and saw his friends Gary and Ash walking towards him. "What's up?" Ash asked.

"Bored out of my mind," he answered lazily, "and annoyed."

Gary bent over and picked up the stray piece of paper that lay on the floor. "What's this?"

"The source of my annoyance," Drew answered. "It's a Secret Admirer note. I've been getting them for the past week."

"Do you know who it's from?" Ash asked.

"Haven't even opened it," the green haired boy replied.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Why not?"

"That's rude, Drew," Gary scolded. "Some girl put her heart into those notes and hasn't gotten any reply. The least you can do is read it. If you don't like her, then that's that."

"Secret Admirer notes are pointless," Drew said. "Why do I need to waste my time with someone who won't even talk to me?"

"What are you three blabbering about?" Paul asked, having just got there.

"Drew has been getting love notes and hasn't even read them," Ash explained.

"Because they're pointless," Drew repeated. "The whole concept is just stupid; right, Paul?" He thought for sure that his cold-hearted friend would agree with him. Paul didn't have much of a tolerance for stupid things. He would understand his not-reading of the notes.

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I think you should at least read them before you deem them stupid."

"Are you serious right now?" Drew asked dubiously. "I can't believe you would buy into something like this. I still think that if someone likes me, they should tell me themselves, not through a note. I need to talk to Solidad about something. See you dorks later."

And with that Drew walked away from the guys, leaving them to look at each other in agreement – Drew was just a jerk.

"Well, if Drew's not going to read the note," Ash started, "then I think that we should."

"Why?" Paul asked. "It's for him, not us."

"He's not going to read it," he said. "I don't want to just have the notes go to waste. Gary had a point – some girl poured her heart into these notes. How many are there?"

Gary opened Drew's unlocked locker and peaked his head to look at the top compartment. "Is the _Dear Drew_ typed?" he asked Ash.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Looks like there's three then," he counted. He brought out the notes and handed one to Paul. "There, one for each of us to read."

Paul shrugged and shut Drew's open locker. He knew better than to argue with Ash and Gary when they were dead-set on something. They were annoying if you did.

Together the three walked to lunch. They got to their usual table and sat their stuff down on the table. Usually there was plenty of room since only four of them sat at the table, but there was even more room available since Drew had decided he didn't want to have lunch with them. After they went through the line and the ever-so-popular pair of Gary and Ash said hello to all their friends, they sat down at the table with their lunches and the notes at hand.

As the three read the notes, they were surprised at what was written. They looked up at each other with wide eyes.

"Is your note written like this too?" Ash asked, waving his note in front of his friends' faces.

"Yes," they answered.

"I want to read the rest of them," Paul said. The three switched notes and read what the Secret Admirer had written to Drew, surprised again at what they were finding.

_Dear Drew,_

_Okay, I realize that you probably get a lot of notes from secret admirers, and you're probably sick and tired of them by now right? Well, I hope you take to time to read this because this is way more important than the others you have gotten. This one actually means something._

_See, my friend has the largest crush on you that I have ever seen – I'm serious; you could build a large population on her crush. It's that big._

_She swears up and down that you two are just friends, but I know her better than that. Even if she doesn't realize it yet, I know for a fact that she likes you – A LOT. _

_And I think you like her too. My friend isn't just some stranger that happens to admire you from far away. You're friends with her. You talk to her a lot and hang out with her a lot. If you don't like her, then you need to stop leading her on! People shouldn't do that. It's not fair at all. _

_She doesn't know that we're writing you this – I say we because this is like a revolution. This is a conspiracy, damn it. A few of us have noticed and we're annoyed of the lack of romance that is happening here – and if she finds out that we are writing you this, she might hurt us. If she does, then that just PROVES that she likes you, Drew! _

_I know you might not read this, but I really hope you do. _

_We're not going to tell you who it is, either. You have to figure it out all by yourself. This is a Secret Admirer note, after all – well, kind of._

_NOT__ from your secret admirer_

_Dear Drew,_

_It's us again. You seem to not have gotten the hint. You need to step on this, like, yesterday. Time is wasting! What are you going to do when she gives up on you because your sorry butt isn't doing anything to make her stay! _

_Maybe you need some help figuring out who this chick is. I'll tell you about her amazing personality. She's feisty, and stubborn, but always does what she thinks is right. She's kind to everyone, unless you hurt her friends or family – if you do that, you better watch out She is absolutely vicious when she is mad. She's really competitive. She's really pretty, but not in-your-face pretty. Her kind of beauty is the down-to-earth kind. Oh, she likes food – a lot. _

_You really need to get this done. If you don't, one day you will look at her and be like "Damn, I wish she was mine." All I will have to say to that is "You had your chance buddy!" If only you would LOOK AT THIS DAMN NOTE, then you would have the love of your life, I swear. It would be like a fairy tale._

_Oh – I'm rambling. Sorry, happens. _

_Anyway, get on this okay? I don't want my friend to be unhappy because you're denser than she is. In fact, you would be more dense than her, Ash, Paul, and Melody combined (By the way, I just told you it wasn't Melody so you can cross her off the list of who it might be. You're welcome). That would be pretty pathetic._

_Your good name is in trouble here. So. GET. GOING. ALREADY._

_NOT__ from your secret admirer_

_Dear Drew, you little dunce._

_Are you serious right now? Nothing has happened – STILL? This is obscene. It's been three days! I can't believe this right now. I swear, if it didn't give this entire thing away, I would find you so I could smack you in the head and tell you how incredibly dumb you're being right now._

_She just TOLD us that she likes you! She admitted it to her damn self! You have no idea how GREAT that is. _

_You really need to get your green butt in gear. She told us she likes you, even though you are totally arrogant and not what she should like – her words, not mine. Though I would definitely claim them as my own. I think you're arrogant too, but I shall save this for another time._

_Well, getting back on topic. READ THESE, OKAYY? I mean, good Lord. You are like the only person I know who doesn't read the notes that are put in their lockers. I've seen even Paul read them. Honestly, what's your problem?_

_I've been told to stop bashing you, no matter how much we all think you need to get the sense knocked back into you._

_It's come to a point where our friend is starting to seek you out because she wants to be around you. Even she's trying right now. Have you noticed how she's around you a lot more? She's trying to be helpful – more so than she was before? Ever notice that she's trying to give more attention to her appearance so you would notice her? _

_There is a beautiful girl that wants your attention, Drew. You two are so close of friends. It would be a great match for you two to be together, if only you would open these notes._

_NOT__ from your secret admirer_

When the boys read all three notes, they looked at each other again with suspicious eyes.

"Wow," Paul said, taking interest. "I can't believe Drew hasn't read these yet."

"He needs to!" Ash insisted. "These are definitely way more creative than any other Secret Admirer note I've ever gotten. This must be serious."

Paul looked at Gary, who was being unusually quiet. The brunet seemed very pensive, as if he was trying to figure something out. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"The manner of the last note seems familiar," Gary admitted. "I feel like I know who wrote it, but I quite put my finger on it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," agreed Paul. "The second one seemed familiar to me, too."

"I feel like I know who wrote the first one, but I can't figure it out," Ash nodded.

"This is so annoying," Paul droned.

"Well you three seem unusually serious today," a female said to them. They turned to see their friend Misty standing about five feet from the table with her lunch in one hand and her other hand resting on her hip. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Gary said. He didn't feel like letting her know what was going on with drew. She was a girl – of course she was going to put her nose in it.

"Whatever," Misty shrugged, sitting down next to Ash. He had scooted over so there was enough room for her to sit comfortably. Ash and Misty had been friends since they were in the second grade. She was Ash's best friend.

"Can I tell her?" Ash asked the guys. He couldn't keep something from Misty. She would just pry it out of him later anyway. When they gave him dubious looks, he pointed that out.

Misty nodded in agreement. "If it seems interesting enough, I will – and since you three never seem concerned with anything like this before, it's got to be. Honestly, if you didn't want me to know, you should have hid it better."

"It's an invasion of privacy, kind of," Gary argued.

Paul scoffed. "We stole them out of his locker. His privacy has already been invaded."

Misty laughed. "You stole something out of someone's locker? Oh, that's priceless. Now I _really_ need to know what's going on. This seems interesting. Who's locker did you steal out of, anyway? Would this be why Drew isn't at the table? You pissed him off by breaking into his locker?"

"Drew doesn't know we broke into his locker yet," Ash corrected without thinking.

"Ash!" Gary scolded.

"Dude, really?" Paul shook his head.

Ash, having realized his mistake, turned a dark shade of red. "Whoops…"

"Are you serious? You stole out of Drew's locker?" Misty laughed. "When he does figure out you broke in, he's going to kill you three."

"Eh, not really," Gary said. "He doesn't care about what we stole out of it."

"Can I tell her?" Ash asked again. "She already knows a little bit."

"Go for it," Paul said. "Doesn't matter anymore. The jig's already up because of you."

Ignoring that, Ash explained the situation to Misty, telling her about the notes. When he was done, Misty's jade eyes were wide with shock.

"Really?" she asked.

"Being totally serious," Gary confirmed.

"They're typed, so we can't match handwriting or anything," Paul told her. "Whoever did this is very clever."

"I can tell," agreed Misty. "And Drew hasn't even looked at them?"

"Not from what we can tell," Gary said.

"The jerk hasn't even opened them," Ash said disapprovingly. "These aren't ordinary notes."

"Maybe you should try to convince him to at least read them," she suggested. "Maybe if he reads them, he'll be interested, like you three were when you read them."

"That's a pretty good idea," Gary praised.

"Good thinking, Red Head," Paul agreed.

"Don't call me that," she grouched. Ash laughed, making Misty growl. "And what are you laughing at, Ketchum?"

He gulped. "Nothing, Misty…"

She held her head high in victory. "I thought not. Well," she stood up from the table with her tray, "I hope you get that jerk to act like a human being for once. Good luck guys."

"Thanks," they said.

With that, she left them. They began to talk about how they would get Drew to read the notes. Ash tried to pay as much attention as he could, but he was distracted. That first note _did_ sound like someone he knew, someone he was awfully close to. Was it just a coincidence? – or was he onto something?

Being annoyed was not something that Paul found unusual – people tended to piss him off. This, however, was a new level of annoyance. For the past two days, he, Gary, and Ash had been trying to get Drew to read the cursed letters, but to no avail. Drew was being a pain – more so than he was usually. For some reason, it was pissing him off.

He didn't know why he cared so much. It was just some dumb girl's feelings. Drew was probably going to end up rejecting her anyway. Paul knew for a fact that his green haired friend was stubborn and picky. He never dated anyone who sent him a note, because he thought it was cowardly. Honestly though, the girl wasn't the one sending the notes. It was just an unorthodox way of doing this, but it was compassionate.

Inwardly, Paul cursed himself. When did he get this soft? How troublesome.

"Hey, Grumpy!" he heard the familiar voice of his girlfriend Dawn call to him. "What's up?" she asked, slowing to a halt beside him.

"Annoyed," he replied. Dawn and he was an unlikely pair. Despite her having a personality that should have him hating her, she calmed him. Listening to her rambles about things that weren't really important or things that made her excited had a soothing affect on him.

"Oh?" she asked. "What's bothering you? Is it the usual annoyance from people, or something specific this time?"

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Usual?" he asked. "There's a usual with me?"

"Yes," she nodded expectantly. "You're always annoyed with people being stupid, just because you are a grouchy person with a short tolerance for people."

He scoffed, but was rather impressed with the blunette. "You know me well."

"Of course I do," she flaunted.

Paul rolled his eyes at her. "Well, to answer your question, I guess it's both. To be specific, Drew's the thing that's annoying me."

"Oh no, thing?" Dawn asked. "Drew's been downcasted to a thing? That can't be good."

"Well," Paul said simply, "that's how much he's bothering me."

"What did Drew do, pray tell, that annoyed you so?' she asked.

"Drew has been getting Secret Admirer notes in his locker," Paul began, "but he hasn't been reading them. Gary, the Pest, and I thought that was rude, even for him, so we read them ourselves. Turns out, they were coming from friends of someone who has a crush on Drew. We tried to get Drew to read them for the past few days, but he won't even look at them. It's getting annoying."

Dawn's eyes widened. "Really? Wow. That's – that's just, wow."

"I know."

"And he hasn't read them?"

"Hasn't even looked at them."

Dawn frowned, as if troubled. "Jerk."

"I know."

"And who knew you had a heart," she teased light heartedly, changing the subject on him.

"I do care about some things," he told her.

Dawn laughed. "Really, now? Name three things you care about and I'll be convinced you have a heart."

"I can name more than that," he scoffed. "There's my work, my friends, my brother, and you."

Dawn smiled brightly. "That was so sweet. Are you getting soft on me?"

"I hope not," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't like little boys," she teased. "You better get your edge back soon."

"It's still here," he insisted.

Dawn just laughed. "Sure it is. Hey, I got to go talk to May. I'll see you later, okay?"

"You don't have to ask me my permission," he told her.

"I know," she replied. "I just like to let you know where I'm going in case you need to find me."

"That's what your phone is for."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Oh, whatever, Paul. I'm gonna go." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Text me if you need me, since you're _so_ found of our phones."

"Whatever, Dawn." He chuckled. "I'll see you later."

Dawn laughed and then ran off to find her friends in a hurry. She sent out a quick text to Leaf and Misty while she talked to May about studying for their quiz in history.

"_**Hey, we need to talk. They know. Meet me at my locker at the end of the day."**_

Gary walked through the halls at the end of the day, watching as everyone else talked with each other freely while he had something intriguing on his mind – those letters and Drew's advertence to them. He wondered why his green haired friend had such a dislike for them. There was nothing bad about admitting your feelings via note. These ones weren't even the admittance of feelings – they were just fair warning by whoever's friends.

To be honest, Gary thought that notes were kind of cute. If a girl makes a guy a note, he should feel honored. Though, if a guy gave another guy a note, that would be sufficiently awkward. He chuckled at the thought. If Drew's admirer was a guy, Gary would die laughing. The notes, however, said that his admirer was a girl, so too bad. It would have been funny otherwise.

How could Drew be so offended at notes, Gary couldn't help but wonder. They weren't that bad. Heck, that was how Paul's girl told him that she had feelings for him – or, that was how it was supposed to go. She was in the middle of trying to get it in his locker when Paul walked by, startling her to drop the note. He picked it up and read it, and then Dawn shouted at the boy her feelings. They kissed, and suddenly were dating. It was kind of amusing.

_Wait,_ Gary thought, something having had clicked inside his mind._ That's it!_ How could he have missed it before?

Quickly, Gary turned and made his way to her locker. If he was right, she should be right there. Hopefully she hadn't left the school grounds with her friends yet. He wanted to catch her before she left.

As he rounded came down to the end of the hallway right before her locker, he saw her brown hair peeking around the corner. Good, she was still here. He stopped and leaned against the perpendicular wall, listening to her talk.

"Are you sure that they know?" she asked her friend.

"They don't know exactly," Dawn explained. "They just have read the notes – something that Drew has yet to do, by the way."

"They think that they're interesting," Misty said. "And they think we're clever, though they don't know who 'we' exactly are."

"Great," she replied sarcastically. "When they figure out that it's us, we're never going to hear the end of it."

"I knew it was you," Gary said, choosing this moment to slide into view. "And let me guess, it was your idea, Leaf."

The brunette swore and jumped as Gary slinked next to her. She turned to him, face red with embarrassment. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough to know that you guys know we know," he answered aloofly.

"Well, that was vague," Dawn stated sarcastically, placing her hand on her hip.

"Thanks," he said. "What are you going to do about your friend and Drew? He hasn't even looked at them, as Dawn already said."

"Wait," Leaf interrupted. "You're going to help us?"

"Of course I will," he answered, as if it was already obvious.

"Why?" she asked dubiously.

Gary just shrugged. "Nothing better to do, I guess. Besides, after we get Drew and your friend together, we can work on getting Firecracker together with Ashy-boy."

Misty blushed. "Hey! Don't call me Firecracker!"

"That was the only thing you objected to?" Dawn laughed. "I knew you had a crush on Ash!"

The red head's blush turned darker, almost matching the color of her hair. "Oh, shut up."

Leaf chuckled slyly at her friend. "It doesn't look like she's denying it, Dawn. I think you hit the mark on the head, Gary."

He just smirked in reply. "I know. I'm always right."

"As am I," she agreed. "I called it a month ago. Nice try, though."

"Oh, darn."

"Can we get back at the matter at hand?" Misty exclaimed. "There is dumb kid with green hair running around here, and we're paying him no mind! Let's get this done!"

"Sheesh, we'll change the subject," Dawn told her friend. "We'll deal with this later, though."

Misty just sighed.

"So, if Drew's not going to read the notes," Dawn started, "then what are we going to do?"

"Have you tried to get your friend to tell him?" Gary asked.

"Yes," Misty answered. "She doesn't want to. She thinks that Drew is going to make fun of her. They're good friends, and she doesn't want to ruin that."

"But she does like him a lot," Dawn reinforced.

"I think all she needs is a good push," Leaf sighed. "She's got the guys, but she's really nervous about it. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Drew's an arrogant jerk."

"Oh, believe me," Gary snorted. "I have noticed that."

"Why are you friends with him again?" she asked.

"Why does your friend like him again?" he countered.

She shrugged in response. "I have no clue. All I know is that being around him makes her happy, and I would be a terrible friend to tell her not to take a chance at happiness."

"She deserves to have someone great," Dawn agreed.

"I think we need to meet with the other three," Gary told them. "Maybe Ash and Paul can help. They are sneaky, after all."

"I guess your right," Misty agreed.

"You'll have to tell us who your friend is that likes Drew," he said. "We can't do anything without that."

"Sure you can," Leaf told him.

"Okay, we can," he admitted, "but we won't unless we know."

She growled. "Fine, whatever you want."

"Want us to meet you at lunch tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

"That's fine," he answered.

"I hope you guys can help," Misty sighed.

"I assure you that we can," he told the red head. "We're smarter than we look."

"Well, considering that you look like buffoons," Leaf scoffed, "that's not really saying much."

"Hey!" Dawn objected.

"I don't mean your boyfriend, Dawn," she reassured. "Just the other two."

"Hey!" Misty said this time.

"Okay, you have to admit that Ash is kind of an idiot at times," she argued.

"A lot of the time," Gary agreed.

Misty sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Okay, so we'll meet you at lunch tomorrow," Dawn told Gary. "Just make sure that Drew skips out on lunch again."

"He has detention for the next week," Gary said. "He definitely will be missing lunch."

"Oh, good," she smiled. "That makes things easier."

"See you tomorrow then," Misty said. "Come on, Dawn. We need to find May so we can study for the history quiz."

"Okay, I'm coming."

The two girls with the strange colored hair walked off, leaving Leaf at her locker with Gary who had been hanging behind. After a minute of her trying to ignore his just being there, she sighed. "Is there something you want, Gary?"

"You never answered my question before."

"There are a lot of questions you ask me that I don't answer," she answered. "To which are you referring?"

"Two questions, actually," he clarified. "Was the notes your idea? They're clever enough and sneaky enough to have come out of that evil mind of yours."

Leaf scoffed at him, but was flattered nonetheless. "Yes," she admitted, "it was – and thank you. What's the other question?"

Gary just stood and stared at her, his question conveyed through his eyes. "You know what question I'm talking about."

Leaf frowned, shutting her locker and turned to him. "It's just not the time, okay? I have other things to deal with right now."

"Like what?" he asked.

"School, life," she said. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"I like you, Leaf," he told her.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not as if you don't have other choices. You're just lonely and want what you can't have. If I agreed, you would get bored because the game is over. You would just move on. I don't want to waste my time, okay?"

"What can I do to prove it to you?"

"Nothing," she said. "Can we deal with this later? I want to go home."

"Can I take you home?" he asked her.

She bit her lip nervously. "I don't know, Gary."

"You live next door," he said. "It's not out of the way at all. Please let me take you home, Leaf."

"Well, since you did say please," she agreed. "Just know that this doesn't change anything."

"You're still an independent woman who doesn't need a man," he assured her sarcastically. "Your pride is still intact – I know."

"Shut up, Oak."

The next day at lunch, the three girls gathered their things as they got out of the lunch line. Instead of walking to their table that they usually sat at, the girls took a detour to the opposite side of the cafeteria, sitting down unceremoniously.

"Hey," Ash greeted, feeling startled.

"What are you three doing sitting here?" Paul asked.

"Awh, you don't want me to join you for lunch?" Dawn teased, nudging her boyfriend in the arm. She was sitting next to him while Leaf sat next to Gary and Misty sat in the middle, across from Ash.

"I didn't say that," he denied. "I was just wondering why."

"You didn't tell them?" Leaf asked Gary. "Are you serious?"

"Tell us what?" Ash asked.

"I can tell them now, if you like," he replied.

"Well that would be pointless."

"Then you tell them."

"So," Misty cut off, annoyed, "we have something to say. Dawn, Leaf, and I were the ones that wrote Drew those notes. Sorry we didn't tell you."

There was silence and blank stares as the five looked at Misty after her little outbursts. Suddenly, everyone started talking.

"What? What do you mean you three wrote the letters?" Ash asked, looking very offended.

"I mean," Misty said, "we took pencil to paper –"

"Actually, hands to keyboards," corrected Dawn.

"– hands to keyboards, and produced words to which we thought explained the extent of our friend's feelings for the obnoxious green haired boy that you like to call your friend."

"Big words," Gary noted.

"I know _how_," Ash snapped. "Why didn't you tell us though? We sat here and discussed the notes in front of you and you didn't say _anything_ to clue us in that you wrote them."

"Don't take it out on her," Dawn defended. "We agreed not to tell anyone that we wrote them. Paul was talking to me about it, too, and I didn't say anything either."

"And that was my idea," Leaf claimed, "so don't either of you dare be mad at them. It wasn't personal, okay? It was a promise."

Ash sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Misty."

"It's okay," she forgave. "I understand."

"You mad at me, Paul?" Dawn asked.

"No," he shrugged. "I understand. I probably wouldn't have told you either."

"Well, now that that's been settled," Gary said, "I believe we had something to discuss?"

"Wait, before we do," Ash interrupted. "I've got a question."

"Yeah?" Misty asked. "What is it?"

"Who likes Drew?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Leaf asked.

"Well, I haven't exactly…thought about it much," Ash admitted. "We've been really focused on trying to get Drew to read the notes. I didn't really stop to try to figure it out."

"Honestly, it's really easy to figure out if you think about it," Misty told them.

"Who does Drew hang out with when he's not with you?" Dawn asked.

"Who is always arguing with Drew when they are together?" Leaf asked.

"Who do we know that gets really angry when you mess with her food?" Misty asked.

"Who has a great sense of morals?"

"Who loves her friends and family more than she loves herself?"

"Who tries to help Drew, even if he's being stubborn and telling her to leave him alone?"

"Who has been friends with Drew longer than Misty's been friends with Ash and Gary?"

"Who do we know, besides Ash, that would never back down from a competition?"

"Who seems to balance out Drew's arrogance?"

"Have you figured it out yet?" Dawn asked.

All three's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait a minute," Gary said.

"Are you serious?" Paul asked. "It's –"

"Hi, May," Ash interrupted. "What's up?"

The three turned and saw their friend standing behind them, one hand holding her lunch tray and the other propped on her hip. "Why are you over here?" she asked her friends. "I was looking all over for you three. For a second, I thought you ditched."

"What are you doing at lunch, May?" Dawn asked. "I thought you were supposed to be retaking your algebra test?"

"I did," May answered. "I just finished it."

"How did you think you did?" Misty asked. She had been tutoring May in math since her grades were getting so bad.

The brunette smiled at her friend. "I got an eighty-one. Thank you so much for all your help. I could have never done it without you."

"No problem," she smiled back.

"So why are we sitting over here?" May asked as she sat between Dawn and Misty. "We never sit over here. If you wanted to sit with your boyfriend, Dawn, why didn't you say so?"

"Well, that's not really why," Dawn admitted, "just an added bonus."

May looked at her friend confused. "What do you mean? And where's Drew? Don't tell me he still has detention."

"Well, that would be why we're here," Leaf said.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly. She didn't like the sound of that. "Leaf, what did you do?"

"We know about your crush on Drew," Paul told her.

"YOU TOLD THEM?" May freaked. "Are you serious!"

"They didn't actually tell us," Ash said.

"Huh?"

"They wrote Drew notes," Gary informed the girl.

"They did what!" May was petrified with embarrassment.

"Don't worry," Misty said sarcastically. "He hasn't read them yet."

"Oh." She wasn't sure whether she should feel relieved or disappointed. "So he doesn't know?"

"Nope," Leaf said. "He hasn't even looked at the notes at all. We put them in his locker all last week and still hasn't read them."

May couldn't help but feel annoyed. "The jerk."

"That's what we're saying," she agreed.

"We're trying to figure out a way to get him to read them, or something," Misty informed her.

"We've been trying to, but Drew's more stubborn than Paul and I combined," Ash said.

May laughed. "Oh, I know he is. He never listens to anyone. Some times he'll listen to me, but those times are really rare."

"Drew listens to you more than he listens to us at least," he replied. "We can't make him do anything at all – not just this."

Gary sighed. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I think the only way you're going to get Green-y to read those notes is if you tell him yourself to do it."

Her face paled of all color. "Oh, no. I can't do that. Drew doesn't like me like that. I'm going to ruin my friendship with him. It wasn't my decision to leave the notes in his locker – it was theirs. If he doesn't read them, then my friendship with him stays in tact."

"But you'll be miserable," Misty told her.

"Telling a guy you have feelings for him isn't cowardly," Dawn ensured. "Even if you don't think he'll like you back, you have got to at least give it a shot. You don't know what's going on in his head. He might surprise you."

"If it helps," Gary started, "I think he likes you."

She bit her lip. "How do you figure?"

"You're the only one he tolerates," he explained. "It's like he's got an extra eye out, watching out for you. The things he does for you go beyond what he usually does for people. He cares for you more than he would care to admit."

"Really?" she asked.

"I'm sure," he told her. "Just tell him about the notes. It's worth a shot."

"How am I going to do that though?" May asked.

Leaf smirked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I have an idea. Just do exactly what I say and you'll be fine."

May sighed. "Okay. I trust you, Leaf."

After school the next day, May stood at her locker and took a deep breath. _You can do this,_ she encouraged herself. _Just give it to him. Worst case, you can always run._ She groaned.

Today was the day that May was going to go through with Leaf's plan to tell her feelings to Drew. The day that she would take a chance. Hopefully, the day that she started a different kind of relationship with her best guy friend without ruining their friendship completely.

To be honest, she was scared out of her mind. What if he laughed at her? What if he told her she was dumb, or he would never like a girl like her? What if this all turned out bad and she could never look him in the eye again? What if –

_Stop that,_ she scolded herself. There was no use in getting cold feet. If she didn't do this today, she wouldn't hear the end of it from the others until she finally did inform him of her feelings for him. She couldn't help but envision Misty with her mallet, threatening her that she would get smacked if she didn't tell Drew – which was kind of hypocritical since Misty had a crush on Ash, but nonetheless. She sighed. Yepp, there was no way to get around it. Today was the day.

"Well, you certainly look worse for wear." May turned and saw Leaf leaning against the lockers next to her comfortably. She must really be out of it right now – she didn't even notice the brunette get there. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," she admitted, "and scared out of my mind. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Then forget him," her friend answered. May just stared at her friend dubiously. Didn't she realize that if she could forget about Drew that easily, then they wouldn't be having this problem? Leaf took a moment to explain. "You're a great girl, May. If he doesn't like you, then he doesn't know what he's missing. There are plenty of guys that want your attention. You're beautiful and have a great personality. If he doesn't see that, then he isn't worth it, you know?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "I just – I like him so much."

"I know," Leaf comforted. "That's why you have to take the chance. You can only hope that he feels the same. There is no guarantee. I do wish you luck, though. That kid's more arrogant than Oak."

May smirked slyly. "You know, for not being that fond of the guy, you sure do mention him a lot."

"That's because I hate his guts!" she defended, face red.

"Hate's a passionate emotion," May laughed.

The stubborn girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defensively. "Whatever. Let's deal with one problem at a time, shall we?"

"I still think you should agree to that date," May said offhandedly. "Gary cares about you. He just doesn't know how to show it properly."

"He's a flirt."

"Yes," she agreed, "very much so – but he likes you."

Leaf cocked an eyebrow at her friend. "And how do you know that?"

"Gary told Ash, who told Misty since he can't really keep secrets from her – except the fact that he likes her, but that's a different problem all together – and she told me," May explained. "Now I'm telling you. Just give him the chance to show you his feelings. If you still think he's just playing with your feelings, then he'll leave you alone."

She sighed. "Fine. You tell Drew, and I'll go on a date with Gary."

"Okay," May agreed shakily. "You know I have to tell him today anyway, right? You guys will never let me hear the end of it if I don't."

"Yeah, I know," she smirked. "Just giving you the motivation."

The brunette smiled nervously. "Thanks. I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Did you do everything I told you?" she asked.

"Yepp. I did it all."

"Good," she smiled. "You're well prepared then."

May laughed. "You're just saying that because you came up with the plan."

"So?" she asked. "That just means I know you'll be fine. Oh, look," Leaf nodded her head to her right. "There's Drew. Are you ready for this?"

May sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Leaf wished her good luck just as Drew came over and leaned on the other side of May's locker. "What's up, September?" he asked.

She huffed in response. "Nothing, Drew. And stop saying that – my name is _May._"

Drew laughed. "Sure. Are you ready to go, or are you still talking to your friend – Pine, was it?"

"You're obnoxious," May told him.

Leaf shrugged it off. "I don't really care, May. You're the only one he can get a reaction out of anyway." May blushed scarlet. "And nah, we're done. You can take her home now."

"I just need to get my stuff real quick," May told her crush. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Just don't take too long," Drew said. "Oh, and Brandon said that he's got to stay after for some help in math." He rolled his eyes. "The dunce. It'll just be us, so don't keep me waiting."

"Yeah, yeah," she answered nonchalantly. "I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll go start the car."

The girls watched at the green haired boy went to the school parking lot. "How lucky that Brandon needed help in math," May said, suspiciously.

"It wasn't luck," Leaf smirked. "I bribed Brandon to get a different ride."

She sighed. "I knew you had some part in this."

"I wanted to give you two alone time. I also knew for a fact that if Brandon was there, you wouldn't have said anything to Drew," she explained. "You're welcome."

"I don't think I can do this," May panicked.

"You'll be fine!" she ensured.

"Is she panicking again?" The two turned and saw Misty and Dawn walking over to her locker. "Don't you know that you're going to be fine?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know that!" she exclaimed. "He could hate me forever after this."

"Highly unlikely," she replied.

"Drew could never hate you," Dawn told her, "and this isn't something he would hate you for. I promise, you'll be fine."

May took a breath and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Okay," she said. "Thanks."

"Text us as soon as you tell him," Leaf said. "We all want to know what happens, okay?"

"All right." She extended her arms. "Good luck hug?"

"Of course!" Dawn agreed, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Good luck!"

Misty smiled and did the same. "Good luck, though you don't need it."

"That's what I've been telling her," Leaf laughed. "We'll just have to tell her I told you so when she tells us about it later."

"That we will."

"Thanks guys," May smiled as they let her go. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Talk to you later!" Dawn called as May walked off to the parking lot.

Drew was parked in his usual spot – the far left corner of the parking lot. He had a blue convertible that had its top down to take in the warm April air. May stood off to the side and took a deep breath – he looked great. He wore his black shirt with a purple flannel that should look weird considering his hair was green, but actually looked great. The colors set each other off perfectly. She knew he got his sense of coordination from his older sister, Solidad. She had red hair that wasn't nearly as bright as Misty's, but still difficult to match. Drew's family had weird hair, but they were all so beautiful.

May groaned and felt her pocket tingle where the notes were that she was going to give Drew. Was this really going to work, she wondered. A part of her didn't want to doubt her friend – Leaf was very good at being sneaky and creative. Her mind was clever and manipulative, so most of her plans worked very well. She was still unsure though. The plan Leaf had come up with was to get Drew to read the letters that the girls had left in his locker the past few weeks without letting him know that was what he was doing. In the front of the grouping of letters was a note that May wrote for Drew. _Hey Drew,_ it read. _There's something that I need you to read. Read them in order okay? _Leaf had reprinted the letters the three of them had written so Drew could read them. After the three notes, May wrote something of her own.

_Dear Drew,_

_Yes, I tricked you into reading the notes that have been in your locker for the past two weeks. Sorry about it, Lettuce Head (: Before you get irritated, I need you to know that I did it for a reason. _

_The girls that were leaving those in your locker were Misty, Dawn, and Leaf. Before you ask – I didn't know that they were doing this until yesterday. To be honest though, I'm kind of glad that they did._

_In case you haven't figured it out, I like you. I like you a lot. You're a jerk, but for some reason I can't get you out of my head. There's something about you that keeps me from writing you off as a typical jerk. I know you better than anyone else does and the same goes for you knowing me. As we get closer, my feelings for you grow bigger and bigger. I know that you just think I'm a dumb girl – and a dense and stupid one at that -, but I still like you and I don't know why._

_I'm glad they left the notes in your locker without asking me about it. They got the ball rolling by calling to my attention my feelings for you. They have always been here, even though I've been reluctant to admit it._

_I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I just had to let you know. I've already gone to terms with the fact that you're going to make fun of me when I see you next, so have at it. You don't have to address any of this if you don't want to. It's not your problem. _

_Whoo, I'm glad to get that off my chest. See you at school, Grass Head. _

_And this time, it __IS__ from your Secret Admirer._

May was nervous – terrified even – but she promised. There was no turning back as she strolled over to Drew's car as she usually did. She plopped her bag down onto the floor of his car in front of her as she sat down next to him on the passenger side as always. This time there was no waiting for Brandon to scoot into the backseat and there was no needless and distracting chatter coming from the brunet. It was just her and Drew today. She greeted him and he replied with his normal wit as they rolled on towards home. She had passed the point of no return.

"What do you mean you didn't talk to him?"

May sighed as she lay across her bed, talking to Leaf on the phone. "I just changed the plan a little bit. Instead of waiting while he read the letters, I went home. He drove off. I guess we'll find out if he read them or not in the morning when he picks me up for school."

"What happened to telling him yourself that we're right?" Leaf asked exasperatedly. Part of her was irritated. Her plan was perfect – May didn't have to change it.

"I took care of that," May reassured. "I wrote him a letter in the same style that you guys wrote yours and told him how I feel. Don't worry, I got the point across."

The older brunette bit her lip. "You don't know for sure if he read them or not. Doesn't make you nervous?"

"Extremely," she answered. "Thanks for reminding me."

"I just mean that you took a little bit of a risk there."

"Didn't we all?" May asked, rolling over onto her tummy. "You three took a risk by writing him those notes. Aren't risks supposed to be worth it in the end?"

"In theory," Leaf admitted. "What you did was brave, May, but in a cautious way, too."

"I hope this goes well," she wished as she gripped at her pillow. "I don't want to ruin my friendship with him because of my dumb feelings."

"You're feelings aren't dumb," her friend corrected. "If I was Drew, I would be flattered that someone I was close to admired me that much. It's not a bad thing."

"So you're saying you're completely flattered that Gary likes you in such a way?" she teased.

"Oh, quit it!" Even though May couldn't see her brunette friend, she could tell that Leaf was flushed scarlet.

"Speaking of Gary," she teased, "have you asked him out on that date yet?"

"Actually, yes," Leaf admitted, "I have."

"Really?" May asked, shocked. She expected that she was going to need to convince Leaf a lot more before she would actually do what she agreed to. Anyone who knew Leaf knew that some times she made deals that she didn't have any intention to follow through.

"Really," she confirmed. "I was thinking about it and I decided that Gary was like a car – he needs a test run. I can always try and see if I like him and if he's reliable before giving him to someone else to have."

"Wow," she giggled. "You make Gary sound like he's property."

"I also kind of want to see if I can take Gary for his word," Leaf admitted. "Is he all talk or is he just saying what he feels he needs to say in order to win the game? I have to find out."

"Well, like they all say," May mused, "curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm smarter than any feline," her friend joked.

"And cleverer."

A knock on her back entrance to her room caused May to switch her attention from what Leaf was saying to the movement outside her room. Her eyes widened and she sat up from her laying down position as she saw who was standing outside. He beckoned for her to open the door for him, being that she had locked the outside – as she always did when it got dark. She gulped and interrupted words that she had not caught from her friend. "Leaf? I'm going to have to call you back."

"What?" her friend asked. "What is it? May?"

Leaf was cut off as May pressed END on her handset. She looked over at the boy with wide eyes. She hadn't expected this at all. The girl took a deep breath as she got off her bed, went over to the back door, and unlocked it before opening it. "Drew?" she said breathlessly. "What are you doing here this late? It's ten thirty."

"I know," Drew replied. "I need to talk to you about something."

The brunette felt her heart drop to her stomach and her palms began to sweat. "Can't this wait until morning? It's late and we have school in the morning."

"I need to talk to you before I have time to over think this," he explained.

She took a breath. "Is this about..." She paused mid-sentence, too nervous to continue. She kept her eyes on the chair behind him. May knew that if she looked him in the eyes, she would lose her nerves. Taking another deep breath, she continued. "What is it, Drew?"

"You're very clever for an idiot," Drew said instead on answering her question. May started to yell at him, but he raised his hand at her, gesturing for her to stop. "Making me read those notes the way you did? That was smart."

May shrugged in response. "It was all I could do. The others told me they couldn't get you to read them, and I knew you wouldn't if you knew that they were 'love notes,' or whatever you like to call them. This was the only way to get you to read them – and I knew that, even if they didn't."

"You really do know me better than anyone else," he noted, reaching back to what May's friends had written about her. She recognized this immediately and blushed a dark shade of red. Drew smirked at that. "What? Are you losing your nerve, Maple?"

"N-no," she denied.

"Your nerves are already lost," he supplied.

"No!"

"Yes, you have," he told her. "You wrote the note, but you didn't stick around for me to read them and respond. You were going to wait till morning, weren't you?"

"Maybe," she shrugged again. "You don't know that."

"I do actually," her green haired crush told her. "You may know me better than anyone else, but I also know _you_ better than anyone else. We're too close for me to not know. I know that you have a lot of talk and not enough room for execution."

"Shut up!" May argued.

"And you're kind of dense," he continued, ignoring her shout. "Your friends even said that you are, so you can't really argue with that; it's a fact. You didn't know your own feelings."

"That's not true!" she fought back, getting worked up.

"Your friends said –" Drew argued.

"I know what my friends said!" she shouted, interrupting his thoughts. "But you don't know how I think, Drew. I knew for awhile that there was something going on in my head concerning you," she admitted. "I'm a girl – I know the signs. More importantly, I know my feelings. I could tell I was starting to get attached to you, but what was I supposed to do? All you do is laugh at me. Don't you understand that I knew if I told you, you were just going to laugh at me and that would pretty much kill me?" May took a breath and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I can't handle that. The only reason I'm going to now is because I've already come to terms with the fact our friendship is over. There's nothing else I can do."

Drew looked at her with soft eyes, something that rarely happened. Quietly, he sat down next to her on the bed and tried to meet her eyes. When she refused to look at him, he sighed. Why was this being so difficult? "Why's our friendship over?" he asked her.

May scoffed and finally looked at him. "You're kidding me, right? Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not kidding," he told her. "Why would our friendship be over?"

"Because you don't like me!" she explained, shaking her head. "You don't like me so things will become awkward between us and we'll start drifting away from each other – friendship terminated. And I thought I was supposed to be the dense one, Drew."

Drew burst into laughter without any warning, startling May. He almost never laughed. He chuckled and smirked, but laughing was something unfamiliar. She looked at him dubiously and with wide eyes, trying to figure out what was so funny.

After another few seconds of laughter, he contained himself. When he turned his head to meet her eye, he looked amused. "You're still the dense one, May – far denser than I ever gave you credit for."

She scowled in response. "How in the world am I dense?"

"Because you can't see the obvious."

"Oh, can you stop talking in riddles and just tell me already?" she growled. "I don't like that you're messing with me right now."

"I like you."

May's eyes widened at those three words. _What?_ She went to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth, so she just ended up looking like a gaping fish.

"Heh," he mused. "So that's how to get you to shut up. I've got to remember that."

She frowned. "Jerk. Don't make fun of me."

"Not my fault you looked like you could catch flies," he shrugged. "And as for _your _confession, I just said I liked you and I mean it. I'm not messing with you, I promise. No, I'm not lying," he defended, "before you can say anything. You know I don't lie."

"Lies are a waste of time," she quoted, nodding. "Why lie when you can just tell someone what's wrong so they can fix it?"

"Exactly." Drew turned her face so she was looking at him. He was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath on her face – and she didn't mind it. "I like you – why do you think I put up with you? You've got some annoying qualities, but all of them are paired with your wonderful qualities. You're only annoying sometimes because you're so passionate about your cause. I know you, and I like everything you stand for. It's just who you are, and I don't mind it."

She bit her lip, shocked by what she just heard. Drew likes her. _Drew_ likes _her_. Who would have thought? Certainly not her – but she knew she could believe him. Like he said, he doesn't lie. Though she was still curious about this and amazed, but it all took backseat as she stared at his lips that were so close to her. What she would give to have his lips on hers.

Drew watched the look on her face then gave her one of his famous smirks. Before May could even ask him why he smirked, he had his lips on hers, kissing her silent.

The group of three smiled as they saw their brunette friend walk into school holding the hand of the arrogant green haired boy she had a crush on. They all felt a certain amount of pride from having been apart of the reason why their two friends got together.

Misty was happy for May, even if she was a little envious. She'll admit it – she has a huge crush on her childhood friend, Ash. It was completely obvious to everyone but him. She was happy that May was together with the guy she had been close to for the last few years because it was a wonderful thing, but part of her yearned to have Ash like that. They had been friends for longer than Drew and May had, so they had deeper roots than that. If Ash didn't return her feelings, it wouldn't be the end of the world. He never really noticed when girls were hitting on him anyway. It would hurt a lot if he didn't feel the same way, but it was the chance she had to take. She learned that from May.

Dawn was glad to have her friend join her in the Couples Club with Drew. She knew for a fact that everyone was crushing on each other in her group and Paul's group. It was just a matter of time before she can convince the other two to get their butts into gear and either be the one to ask him or give him a chance, depending on which one she was talking to. She wanted her friends happy with the boy that they had feelings for. She just had to help push the other two along the same steps that she and May had made in order for that to happen.

Leaf had a bittersweet feeling passing through her. She was glad that May was with Drew – that was what she was planning for the entire time – but she also was sort of sick to her stomach at the idea of asking Gary on a date. She was going to have to finally give into his pleas because she had made a deal with May. Since May and her were the only two to know about the bet, she could just not do it. Her friend wouldn't be happy, but she didn't have to be forced into this date. It wasn't that she didn't like him – though she hated to admit to it, she kind of had feelings for him, but she thought that he was a major flirt and player. He just liked to get women. How could she trust that once he got her, he wouldn't get bored and go somewhere else? Her feelings were more delicate and her pride wouldn't be able to withstand that hit to her ego. She didn't want to ask him, but she also kind of wanted to give it a shot. Gary was sweet to her when he wanted to be, and some part of her wanted to believe that what he was saying to her was the truth and not just some attempt to win her heart. It was settled – come first bell, she was going to ask Gary to go on a date with her. She was going to give him a chance – all because of May's influence on her.

END

**A/N: Hey guys! (: Just so you know, this is the longest oneshot I have ever written and I'm so happy about it! This took forever to write though Dx but what else would you expect? It is over 10k words after all. **

**With this oneshot, I was trying to work on my detail and try to build up plot, instead of just having a lot of dialogue like I usually do. How do you think I did? **

**I hope you enjoyed reading (: Read, Review, and follow me as an author! (: I write mostly Naruto, but I also write a lot of Pokémon too. I like to write for Contestshippiung and OldRivalshipping so look out for that. **

**Again, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it **

**~Mickie **


End file.
